


"I Know"

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Rickyl - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14





	"I Know"

Rick and Daryl had fallen into the easiest routine in the world. Or this world. This fucked up Zombieland they called home now. After holding the barn door shut, their hands touching, though, something changed. Rick knew it. Rick could feel it. He felt it, everywhere.  
——-  
"Rick." Daryl whispered the name like a reverent prayer. Rick was on top of him, around him, in him, everywhere. Daryl’s entire world was Rick. Rick’s lips where everywhere. "Rick. Rick." And Daryl clung to Rick, like Rick was his breath, his life force. Rick was his everything.   
Then he woke up.  
——-  
Rick and Daryl patrolled the perimeter of the little shack there were in. The group was cooped up, restless and hungry. He and Daryl needed to find something to eat, now.  
——-   
Daryl watched Rick’s every movement, the swift pull of his shoulders as he tensed and relaxed, looking for food. Anything. Daryl listened to Rick’s breath. Daryl’s breath came from Rick. Daryl’s everything was Rick. And Rick didn’t know.  
And Daryl wouldn’t say.  
——-  
Rick was actually able to relax, even with the pressure from the entire group to find food. Daryl made him able to relax. God damn he was in deep. In deep with a guy who grew up in a place where being with someone of the same sex.   
But for some reason, he wanted to believe. Believe that his partner in crime, his brother, wanted something as much as he did.   
"Ever seen Star Wars?"  
——-  
It was probably the most random thing Rick had said to him and Daryl was immediately worried. “Are you bit?” He asked as he pulled on the shoulder closest to him, making Rick turn to face him. “No.” Rick said with a chuckle. He readjusted his gun on his hip and his machete in his hand. “I’m serious.” Daryl shifted his crossbow before answering. “Who hasn’t?” Then he realized what he had said, “Who came from before, I mean.” Rick nodded.   
Daryl just looked at him.  
——-  
Daryl confirmed something for Rick, but what that was Rick didn’t know. But Rick did know one thing, Daryl cared in some way.   
——-  
Daryl looked at Rick, really looked at him. Something was different about him.  
"No. Not him. Me." Daryl thought to himself. But Rick wouldn’t feel that way. He was straight. Hell he had had a wife, and he has kids.  
——-  
Neither of them saw the walker, so when it grabbed Daryl, Rick almost froze in shock. Almost. The rest of Rick acted on instinct, instinct to protect Daryl.   
It happened in a flash with the walker dead and Rick standing over Daryl protectively, looking around for more walkers. But the forest was silent. The trees rustled with wind.   
Had the world not gone to Hell, it would have been beautiful out there. It was relaxing. The trees were bright green and there was grass, soft in the meadow they had found themselves in. There were flowers, real flowers. Pinks and purples and yellows and reds.  
And a dead walker to complete the image.  
———  
Daryl hesitantly touched Rick’s leg. Rick had seemed to have forgotten Daryl was on the ground beneath him because he jumped when he was touched. Rick moved away quickly and continued to scan the area. When he was certain there were no more walkers, his bright eyes turned to Daryl. And Daryl was pinned under his gaze.  
"Damnit Daryl!" Rick shouted.   
Daryl was stunned.   
Rick began to pace, looking ready to kill anything that came near him.   
Daryl just stood, ready to take any hit or hell that Rick could dish. Anger he could handle. He always did.   
But Rick’s eyes didn’t hold anger. Instead, there was something else.  
Fear.   
Daryl saw fear in Rick’s eyes. And that scared Daryl. He immediately began searching mentally for anything he could do to keep Rick from being afraid.   
"Rick." It was more of a plea than anything. He didn’t know what he was pleading for, or why. But the word came out.  
——-  
Rick was scared. Scared he would lose Daryl. The man who made him worth something. The man who gave him strength. His man.   
Daryl looked lost. And it made his heart break. The last of his heart broke. The last wall Rick had, broke.  
What was he going to do? Normally he would look to Daryl for help, but Daryl looked as lost as he felt.   
"Daryl."  
Daryl looked at him. Here in this perfect meadow. If the world weren’t so fucked up. This would actually have been romantic.  
———  
"Tell me what to do here." Rick looked defeated. Daryl did his best to try to look strong for the man, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t pretend with Rick anymore.  
He set down his crossbow and sat on the ground. If he had stood any longer, it would have ended badly.  
Rick came and sat next to him.  
"I told you before that you were my brother." Daryl waited for the bad to follow what Rick said. "I was wrong." There it was. "You’re so much more than that."  
Daryl’s head snapped to Rick. “What?” Was Rick really saying what he thought? Did Rick feel the same he did?  
"Rick."  
———  
"Shut up. Just shut up." Rick didn’t want to hear Daryl’s rejection. Rick knew Daryl didn’t feel the same.  
Then Daryl touched Rick’s arm. “Not this time Rick.”   
——-  
Neither knew who kissed who first. It was all lips and teeth and tongue. Devouring each other. Walkers be damned. They would do just fine in taking one another. The two seemed to work in sync, knowing exactly what the other wanted. Where to put their hands. Where to touch. What to touch.   
Right there in the meadow, dead walker and all.  
——-  
Rick held Daryl tightly to him. Even though they were walking back to the cabin. They had bagged a deer. It took the two of them to drag the huge buck back.   
Upon seeing it the group in the cabin cheered. Maybe there was some good luck after all.  
——-  
Daryl wasn’t used to good love. But he knew Rick would change that. They didn’t even hide in front of the whole group. The time for shame was over. Had been over for a long time.  
The slept leaning up against one another, Rick’s head on Daryl’s shoulder, Daryl’s head on Rick’s. Their fingers were intertwined.   
Daryl hadn’t slept that well…ever.  
——-  
Rick woke in Daryl’s arms. “I could get used to this.” Daryl said in his ear.   
Rick shifted and kissed him. It wasn’t lustful, or sad, or even sweet. It was reassuring.   
"I’m not letting you go now. You know that right?" Daryl whispered in Rick’s ear. "God I hope not." Rick whispered back.  
Rick moved so he could look into Daryl’s eyes. His normal curtain was pushed aside so Rick could see his eye perfectly.   
"I love you." Rick said.  
"I know." Daryl answered. Rick smiled. "I told you I saw Star Wars." Daryl said against Rick’s lips.


End file.
